Twin Legacies
by Darkness's Blade
Summary: Light and Darkness are two halves of the same whole, one cannot survive without the other. Still they continue to fight even if it takes lifetimes to finish their quarrel. Sonic and Shadow find themselves in between this battle and are forced to participate. But they still have their fight to think about. Suckish summary during Metarex Saga. Pease read bottom of the Prolouge
1. Prologue

Shadow was staring into space aboard the Egg crimson, thinking about his memories. He regained after a few weeks when he rescued Sonic from that Metarex and retrieved the violet chaos emerald. Everything made sense but a few things: who trained him, what happened after he fell from the Ark both times, and where did Black Doom disappear to when he destroyed the black comet? There were so many questions and no answers all Shadow could do were hope he'd find them soon.

Shadow was about to turn towards Eggman until all of his surroundings turned transformed into an empty space with stars all around him. It looked like he was in a different part of another universe.

"This is just like that time when Black Doom contacted me." Shadow observed.

"This isn't Black Doom though, last time I saw him you sent him plummeting and destroyed the Black Comet." A dark voice called.

Shadow whipped around and saw nothing except stars staring back at him. He knew he just heard a voice but he doesn't know where it came from.

"Are you looking for me?" the voice called again.

Shadow whipped around and saw nothing except stars staring back at him. He knew he just heard a voice but he doesn't know where it came from.

"Are you looking for me? Sorry, you're not going to see me for some time Shadow." the voice mocked

"So what do you ant I'm guessing you're a Black Arm since you're able to communicate in this form." Shadow said

"Perceptive aren't we, I'm going to give you a chance to guess what I want. Chances are you're going to say something completely stupid but I need a good laugh." The voice said.

Shadow gritted his teeth in anger because his intellect was being insulted but he kept his cool. What could this Black Arm want, revenge, a partner, information, or power? Shadow could only come up with those four objectives before he could guess the Black Arm spoke up.

"Not the words I would've chosen but they work, I want everything you just thought of but their not what you think. I have no quarrel with you, I'm looking for my partner, you can find the information I need, and finally I have power but the type I'm looking for is much more." The Black Arm answered like he was reading his thoughts.

"How did you know what I was thinking can you read minds or something?" Shadow asked

"Depends on how you look at it, but I'll tell you a later day besides aren't you wondering why I came to you?"

Shadow shook his head no then he felt a sudden surge of energy flow into him. The experience was amazing but overwhelming, before he thought he would explode it stopped. He still could feel the energy but it stopped growing leaving Shadow feeling alive. Shadow was perplexed by this new development he almost felt like he should show some gratitude but before he did, something clicked in his brain.

"Why did you give me this power you do know I almost exterminated the Black Arms right?" Shadow asked skeptically

All hell broke loose the universe started to shake but Shadow could hear a sick laughter filling his ears.

"I KNEW IT, I FUCKING KNEW IT, YOU SAID SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID!" The Black Arm laughed.

Shadow steadied himself while the Black Arm's laughter died down into a snicker. The universe stopped shaking and Shadow was getting really annoyed.

"First of all, you only destroyed a siege amount of Black Arms; second of all, even with this power you couldn't even lay a finger on the Black Hands, that's including me and your father." The Black Arm said.

"I defeated Black Doom one-on-one in his full power stage; Black Doom is weak compared to me." Shadow said

"You and your father have that arrogant attitude that's for sure but what if I told you that Black Doom was screwing with you when he went to Earth?" The Black Arm remarked

"I'd ask you to elaborate on that subject." Shadow replied sharply.

"So sorry I can't tell you that either, I've said too much as it is. Anyway the reason I'm here is because I was wondering what you will do now, since you have your memories." The Black Arm said

Shadow didn't think that far ahead he just followed Eggman because he had nothing else to do. All Shadow thought about was regaining his memories but he was empty after he regained them, like he had no purpose. Shadow lowered his head down as the Black Arm was silent waiting for his answer, but none came.

"Well I guess you don't know yet, I can help you out and before you say I'm making you follow my orders, I'm not going to give you one order just some advice." The Black Arm spoke.

"Okay I'm listening." Shadow said quietly.

"Focus your chaos energy into the palm of your hand and try focusing it into another manifestation of energy." The Black Arm instructed.

Shadow had a confused expression on his face but brushed it off as he closed his eyes and started gathering his chaos energy into the palm of his hand. Shadow easily was able to gather the energy because of his skills with chaos spear but he couldn't manifest it in his hand. Shadow then tried going through how to make a Chaos Spear, first he gathered the energy all around his body. After doing that he tried to move it all into his palm, at first it was slow but he was able to force it into his palm. When the energy appeared it surrounded his hand, until Shadow focused more intensely on it and it turned into a manifestation of fire. The energy didn't stop there as it also started to gain lighting bolts striking the flames and increasing them. Shadow then opened his eyes and saw his energy in the peculiar fusion of fire and lighting.

"That's quite rare to see fire and lightning manifestations, I expected just fire but you have lightning, I wonder who you got that from." The Black Arm spoke

"What do you mean, why is my chaos energy like this there's only one type of chaos energy isn't there?" Shadow asked

"Now that's not even funny I cant believe your that much of a dumbass, there are 5 types of chaos energy the one you seen is the base but not the type or in other words natures.

"I understand but what does that have to do with me and what I should do?" Shadow asked

"If you can find your chaos natures you can find your true nature and instincts on what to do." The Black Arm said as his voice started to fade.

"Is there something wrong your voice is fading away are you about to go?" Shadow asked.

"Yes I been here for too long but don't worry we'll speak again Shadow the Black Arm when the time is right." The Black Arm said and then his voice disappeared and was replaced by a new one.

"Shadow, Shadow, SHADOW!" The voice screamed as his surroundings started to crumple on itself and a massive earthquake when it had finished a white bat's face was looking at him with worry while the Egg crimson's crew looked confused.

"Shadow are you there?" Rouge asked

"Yeah sorry was…..thinking about something for a while." Shadow said a little dazed from the transition

"Are you sure you seemed pretty out of it." Rouge said and her worry dissipated a little.

Shadow nodded his head then watched as she walked away facing the crew. Shadow then started to wonder what that Black Arm wanted. He seemed like he knew things that he wanted to say but didn't, that bothered Shadow for the next few days. He said they would speak again when the time was right and he called Shadow a Black Arm and Shadow was sure he didn't have any allegiance with the Black Arms.

Or did he…

**This is my new story that I want 100+ it will be long enough I'm sure and much easier to right. There will be Shadrouge with Sonamy plus KnuTikal and finally Tailcosmo. **

**This is a giant disclaimer of the content t****h**at may show in future chapters:

**There may be some ideas of me overpowering Shadow to a giant extent but I'm using abilities he has been shown to have in other Sonic games. Every character will most likely have the same outcome if I can remember all their abilities. There may also be some concerns of several plot lines being the same as Naruto dominately other anime or games, this is MY idea inspired by many things. So don't go saying "this is like Naruto so I know what happens next" Naruto in my opinion made things that displeased me so i plan on doing my own things to the story line Any ability that will probably not be in any Sonic games will be marked with a number in parenthesis that will be explain after the chapter is done. These abilities will be as logical as my brain can be, and hopefully they will make you be a bit more tolerant to my Fanfic.**


	2. The Mission

Shadow couldn't think about anything else except his conversation with the Black Arm. The Black arms made Shadow question his nature and personality, is he really doing what he wants. Shadow then remembered that burst of power he felt and his feelings towards it. He felt alive happy, fulfilled, and lusted for more. Before Shadow could think more on the subject Eggman started laughing at a scanner in front of him.

"Look at what we have here; there are two chaos emeralds in that space fortress. Now we have to find a way into the area and retrieve them then escape, but how?" Eggman said.

"Don't worry Doctor you're brilliant, you can figure a way into the base." Decoe said.

"Yes and with the last of the chaos emeralds here you'll have more motivation." Bocoe said.

"Yes you're right I'm going to take those last two emeralds, after that I'm going to take Sonic's and finally the Eggman Empire will be created!" Eggman said.

"Don't be so smug Eggman that might be harder than you expect and Sonic isn't going to give the emeralds so easily and I don't recall you ever beating him." Rouge said behind him.

"I will defeat Sonic just you watch and don't take the emeralds from me!" Eggman yelled.

"Whatever, so Shadow are you going to participate in the 'Eggman empire'?" Rouge asked while making air quotes when she mentioned the Eggman Empire.

"I don't know there's something I want to do." Shadow said quietly.

"O and what is that if you don't mind me asking." Rouge said.

"I don't know what I want to do but I have inkling though." Shadow answered truthfully.

"Then what's the inkling?" Rouge pressed

"I don't know it feels like their sayings follow my instincts and true nature." Shadow said.

"True nature, aren't you following your true nature now?" Rouge asked

"No I'm not, I have a strong feeling that I'm not following my true nature, and I feel like I could get stronger if I did." Shadow answered

"Then what are you going to do with that power?" Rouge asked.

"Become the strongest." Shadow answered in a dark murderous voice and immediately like he didn't think about, in fact it came on instinct even Shadow himself didn't know he was saying.

"What do you mean be the strongest and what was with your reaction, you sounded like you were going to kill me in an instant." Rouge said as she visibly winced at his words.

"I apologize I don't know what happen some part of me snapped when you asked about what I was going to do with power." Shadow said while apologized to Rouge.

"Well ok but make sure you're not corrupted by the need for power or you'll regret it." Rouge advised.

Shadow smirked and listened as Eggman growled when he caught sight of something alongside an asteroid. It was Sonic's spacecraft the Blue Typhoon and it seemed to be heading towards the fortress. Eggman was fuming rage at the fact that Sonic also found out where the last emeralds were.

While the Egg Crimson was unnoticed Knuckles and Tails where arguing while the rest of the crew watched.

"We can break right in there are two chaos emeralds in that fortress not to mention the LAST two emeralds!" Knuckles roared.

"No way is that base too heavily fortified, and way to dangerous if we try to attack it we'd be blown to bits." Tails argued.

Sonic couldn't take it any more and tried to defuse the situation but the two kept arguing. An incoming message interrupted their bickering and turned their attention on who was calling them but their eyes widened they saw who it was. Eggman was laughing at the commotion those two were exhibiting but he needed the chaos emeralds and time was of the essence.

"Are you two done arguing because I can keep watching the very entertaining display of friendship?" Eggman mocked.

"Eggman what do you want!" Knuckles yelled

"Well I want the emeralds in that space fortress so the Metarex will be one step behind us." Eggman said truthfully.

"So why are you calling us Eggman?" Sonic asked while smirking.

"I'm suggesting that we team up to steal the emeralds then we share those 50-50." Eggman said.

"Really that's surprising coming from you; usually you would try to trick us so you can come out ahead." Sonic remarked

"You wound me Sonic I would think you are more trusting of an old acquaintance, but I'll post that matter on another day, now will you accept my offer and help me steal the chaos emeralds?" Eggman said

"One second you don't mind if me and my friends talk about this we'll tell you our decision alright?" Sonic asked.

"No I don't mind at all everyone loves democracy." Eggman stated.

Sonic gave him thumbs up then turned around to confront his friends.

"There's no way we can trust him, he'll trick us when he gets the chance. Yeah he tricked Knuckles all the time and backstabs anyone who trusts him. Besides I bet he has a plan to take the emeralds once he gets them, so we'll just grab the emeralds for him." The crew argued

"Then how about we agree with the condition that we hold on to the emeralds first then give him one?" Sonic reasoned

"I agree it will increase our chances if we team up with Eggman and our main goal is to stop the Metarex so even if we don't have the emeralds they'll still be out of the Metarex's reach." Tails supported

Satisfied by the arguments the crew finally agreed reluctantly to Eggman's proposition. Sonic turned back to Eggman to see him on the edge of his eat waiting for an answer. Sonic could only smirk at his eagerness, he could tell he had something planned if they agreed.

"Well Eggman with careful consideration we accept your offer." Sonic said while giving him a thumbs-up.

"Good show I thank you for trusting me Sonic, you acknowledge the fact that we're against the Metarex." Eggman said

"On one condition when we're executing your plan we'll be the ones to take the emeralds and we'll give you one." Sonic added with a smirk

Eggman seemed to be in thought about Sonic's condition he didn't see it coming but he could just take them after they had got rid of the Metarex because they were the bigger threat.

"I accept now that we've all agreed I already have a plan to infiltrate the base. First I'll send Shadow to the north entrance to divert the Metarex attention and turn off the security system, but the Metarex know Shadow is with me so I'll stage Rouge to go to the west entrance. When the Metarex sees her and try to apprehend her you all will enter the southeast entrance because we know that they'll focus most of their attention on Shadow's headstrong assault. When you get in the emeralds should be in the center of the base go there and retrieve the emeralds." Eggman explained

"Sounds cool but you do know that all this hangs on if Shadow can turn off the security system you know that right?" Sonic asked

"Yes I know and I'm fully confident he can rise to the challenge and turn off the security system." Eggman assured as Rouge gave Shadow a worried glance as he looked at Eggman with his stoic face.

"Ok I guess I'm over thinking it Shadow's the Ultimate Life form he'll be fine." Sonic conceded.

"Ok I'm sending Shadow right now." Eggman said then cut the transmission.

"Shadow you need to turn off the security systems I'm sending you alone so do your worst any means necessary to get the emeralds before Sonic." Eggman explained

"Ok but what about my rings if I don't have them, I'll lose too much power and be a liability?" Shadow asked.

"I know that's why I went back to Gerald's research notes and replicated the process to make them." Eggman said as he gave Shadow the two rings. Shadow slipped them on and grabbed a chaos emerald and teleported to the Metarex base.


	3. Shadow's Task

Shadow arrived at the Metarex base entrance where it was guarded by 2 dinosaur-type Metarex; they caught sight of him and charged. Shadow ran in between them and jumped on top of one then delivered a bone crushing kick destroying its head. The other one tried to pounce but Shadow disappeared, the Metarex looked around until it felt a hand penetrate its back. Shadow then released a discharge of chaos energy that blew off a chunk of metal of the Metarex's chest. Shadow focused on the feeling of some strange green liquid on his gloves that gave him a feeling deep in his chest. Shadow never felt this feeling before but he _craved _more, and that intrigued him since he rarely craved anything. Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by some chatter that came from down the corridor, when he looked towards the source of the commotion he saw a few Metarex grunts running towards him.

Shadow started to walk towards them in a painfully slow pace, until one tried to punch Shadow in his face. The fist didn't reach Shadow instead the arm it was attached to be torn off and the hand was shoved through its head. The other Metarex didn't pay any mind to the brutal display and dived at Shadow, which prompted him to stand on his hands and spin his body which made his legs spin and knock away all the Metarex. Shadow then pushed off his hands and landed feet first into two Metarex's heads and squashing them. He then flared his hover skates and used them to propel himself towards the Metarex and kick one of their heads off their shoulders and into another Metarex's hands making him freak out. He didn't get the chance to freak out for long because Shadow grabbed his legs then smashed him into another Metarex making him flatten from the impact and fall to the floor motionless. While the Metarex that was on the ground recovering Shadow lodged his fist into its face and heard a satisfying crunch then he grabbed its head and threw his body down the corridor. Shadow felt a pair of arms wrap around his body, so he turned around and saw a Metarex holding him still. Shadow then heard another Metarex walking towards him with his sharp claws in front of him, and then the Metarex started to speak.

"Now that you're restrained I'll finish you off for killing of our brothers, you filthy flesh ling!"

The Metarex sprinted at them both with his claws primed to skewer Shadow and leave him dead. Shadow stretched his feet in front of him and then swung them down so the Metarex and him would bend over then he kicked off the ground and aimed his legs at the ceiling. The Metarex holding him was stabbed with the claws and let out a pained groan before coming down to its knees, while releasing Shadow. The other Metarex looked up to see Shadow's feet smashing into its skull and knocking it to the ground. Shadow walked over to the fallen Metarex and picked it up by its neck bringing them eye level with each other.

"I'm willing to bet you know where the main security hub is located where it controls all the security systems." Shadow stated.

"I'd rather die then sell out my brothers to the likes of you!" The Metarex snarled.

"Well now that I know you know I very well can't let you die and I'm on a schedule so I'm going to make you tell me." Shadow said like he was regarding the weather.

"Do what you want with me but I'll be avenged and you'll be the one telling us what we need to know." No sooner when he finished that sentence Shadow tore one of his fingers off.

The Metarex gave a strained cry but remained silent, Shadow then proceed to tear off all of his fingers. When he didn't speak Shadow went to his hands, then his forearms, biceps, shoulders, toes, feet, ankles, and finally shins. The Metarex only had his knees and torso, he still didn't talk. Shadow was starting to get annoyed so he grasped the Metarex's head and streamed chaos energy making his hand send out electrical discharges. The Metarex started to cry out in pain but Shadow gave no mind until he heard Eggman's voice through his communicator that was located around his waist. Shadow used his free hand to grab it and saw Eggman face on the monitor.

"Shadow your distraction is at a good start but you need to take it up a notch, anyway I found out where the security console is I'm sending you the coordinates." Eggman said as a map appeared on the lower left bottom of the screen and it showed his location and the security console.

"Ok I'll head there right away." Shadow said

"Good and Shadow could you silence that Metarex your holding his cries are a bit umm….disturbing." Eggman asked

Shadow looked at the Metarex then cut off the flow of chaos energy that he was streaming to his hand. The Metarex breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived when Shadow clenched his hand and completely destroyed its head, earning a wince from Eggman and a cry of fear from Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun who were watching. Shadow dropped the body and turned to ask Eggman if there was anything else he needed to say before he heads out. Eggman shook his head no and cut off the communication leaving Shadow alone with only a map of the base. Shadow's hand was shaking violently and he felt that same feeling he felt when he first destroyed those two guards. Shadow then noticed he had more of that liquid on his hands and they seemed to be coming from the Metarex bodies. He wiped his hands on the wall and continued ahead until he heard a voice in his head; this wasn't the same voice he talked to on the Egg Crimson. It was a different voice but it seemed familiar like a best friend that you haven't seen for a lifetime.

"_So you're back and in action but you are lacking in power we'll need to change that partner."_

**Who's that mysterious voice, why is Shadow acting so brutal and what is that green liquid that spilled out the Metarex's bodies. Check out the next chapter and find out.**

**This is Mom's computer don't expect any more updates for quite a while I'll try to update all my other stories at least once this is the only exception this is going to be updated quite a few times cause I wrote this on paper. Please Read and Review the next chapters and tell your friends.**


	4. Shadow's Opponent

**This has been prewritten so I'm holding on to a chapter for these reasons: **

**Build up suspense and cliff hangers.**

**Won't make readers think I'm off Fanfiction.**

**Reviews every chapter (Hopefully) and it'll get my Fanfics publicity to an extent.**

"Who's there?" Shadow yelled and jerked his head around.

"_Don't worry I'm not your enemy, I'm a long time friend that you seem to have forgotten or should I say memories of me where taken away from you."_

"How do I know you're not my enemy show yourself and prove it to me." Shadow said

"_I would but you can only see me when you get strong enough. You used to be strong but all those experiences and memories are gone now we have to start from square one. I'm assuming Dark is dead so I'm going to have to train you myself when we have spare time but for now I'm leaving, word of advice before I go, keep your emotions in check to much negative emotion can release power prematurely and you __**will**__ regret it._"

"Let me tell you something: You're not the boss of me, I don't get very emotional, I'm stronger than anyone you've seen, and finally you can't expect me to listen to someone who won't even show me their face." Shadow snarled, his snarl got louder when he heard laughter and its voice again.

"_Well you're still arrogant, that must be a major personality trait you got from your father. That's not the only thing you got from him but its reassuring cause I know you can return to the way you were."_

Shadow scowled as the voice went silent and he was left alone in the corridor. Shadow then started his way to the security console, but his hand was still shaking and craving that feeling when he destroyed the Metarex grunts. He stopped when he arrived at the door that led to the security console, and kicked it down.

Shadow looked inside and saw only one Metarex in the room, but it wasn't just a grunt it was twice the size of the average Metarex grunt. It was humanoid it had bulky arms that had studded knuckles and hands that were made for smashing. Its legs were in a crouched position and the feet had claws that gripped the ground. The chest was covered with a metal covering that spiked in the back and finally its head had three spikes coming out of its head. The Metarex was painted red and had purple eyes that seemed to glow and a mouth that was always open and had sharp canines touching the opposite gums.

"Intruder prepare to meet your pitiful maker." The Metarex commanded as it dashed towards Shadow.

Shadow dashed towards it and launched a kick at its head, which it just let the leg connect and used its studded knuckles to knock Shadow away. Shadow flipped and landed on his feet then he ran under the Metarex and delivered a strong uppercut that made the Metarex throw its head back. Then on instinct Shadow thrust his hand into its shoulder with his chaos energy coursing in it which lodged it in there. Shadow tried to pull his hand out but as he tried the Metarex would thrash around. Finally the Metarex grabbed Shadow by his quills and flung him to the ground making a crater. Shadow tried to get back on his feet but the Metarex stomped on Shadow's back earning a groan from Shadow. The Metarex grabbed Shadow's legs and started to use him as a club on the ground making multiple body prints on the ground. Shadow then placed his hands on the ground before he came in contact with it then twisted his body to get out of the Metarex's grip and threw a few chaos spears at its chest making it topple over. He didn't waste the chance to do more damage so he smashed his leg on the Metarex's chest then landed a few punches to its face then gave the Metarex a discharge of chaos energy. The Metarex then jumped up, forcing Shadow to jump off, and then opened its mouth wider and launched a beam of energy towards Shadow. Shadow couldn't dodge it so he blocked it then sidestepped it and watched the beam burn a hole through the wall. The Metarex was about to redirect the beam at Shadow, but he closed the distance between them and shot his leg up to the Metarex's chest and distributed chaos energy to his skates to give him extra power in his kick. The Metarex's body flew in the air with Shadow following it, when he got to the body Shadow landed a punch to its face, a kick to its chest, and finally brought his hands down on its back and sent the Metarex sailing towards the ground. Shadow then chaos controlled to the Metarex's body then focused his energy to the center of his being and released it creating a sphere of energy-a chaos blast. When the chaos blast subsided Shadow was on a knee and the Metarex was imprinted on a wall. Shadow looked over at the Metarex and saw its unmoving form, then started to walk to the security console. Before he could shut it down a hard studded fist knocked him into a wall on the other side of the room. The Metarex was walking a slower and had some sparks flowing across its body but still had enough fight to spare, Shadow on the other hand, had used a costly barrage of attacks but could still continue to fight.

"You are strong but are you not strong enough to defeat me, my master has trusted me to protect this security console and I will die before someone shuts it down." The Metarex said

"Well I'm sorry because I don't dig graves and plan funerals so I hope you are ok with that." Shadow said as he pushed himself up.

"I like your fighting spirit; let's continue this fight until the bitter end." The Metarex said as it and Shadow dashed at each other bellowing a war cry.

On the Egg Crimson Rouge was waiting on Eggman to give the signal so she could go, but he hasn't said anything yet. Finally Rouge got fed up with waiting and walked towards Eggman that was wincing occasionally while he was looking at a screen. Rouge walked in between him and the screen and sent him an annoyed look.

"Eggman I'm not getting any younger here so could we please get the show on the road I'm sure Shadow has shut off the security console so let's go!" Rouge said exasperated

"Um Rouge, Shadow hasn't shut it down yet, turn around and you'll see why." Eggman said as he motioned towards the screen.

Rouge turned around and saw Shadow being slammed over and over to the ground by a large Metarex. She gasped and ran out of the Egg Crimson then flew towards the Metarex base, to Eggman's dismay.

"_Hold on Shadow I'll be right there don't you die before I get there."_ Rouge thought frantically.

Elsewhere a being was looking at screens that showed Sonic, Eggman, Rouge, and Shadow, they started to chuckle darkly.

"So he's the holder of the Black Legacy huh, he doesn't seem like much but the one who came before him didn't either but was one of the most powerful beings of this time, he still may be."

**Shadow has gained a new 'teacher' but he'll focus on that later right now he's fighting a strong opponent and Rouge is on her way to help him but since he didn't deactivate the security system so she'll have her hands full. Who is that being and what does he mean by Black Legacy?**


	5. Rouge's Predicament

Shadow dodged a punch then grabbed the hand a hopped over it while giving the Metarex a kick to the face. The Metarex retaliated by firing another beam and knocked Shadow away by the force of the blast. Shadow steadied himself then chaos controlled himself and gave the Metarex a hard punch to the stomach then kicked it away. The Metarex jumped towards Shadow quickly but Shadow moved his body out of the way and filled his hand with chaos energy then punched the Metarex in the back of its head making it lose its balance and fall. Shadow then grabbed the Metarex by its feet and threw him towards a wall then smashed his body into its making an imprint on the wall. Shadow jumped back then focused his chaos energy into his hands to form an overcharged chaos spear. Before Shadow could release it alarms started going off , there was a monitor in the room and on it he saw Rouge kicking her way through Metarex grunts and she was heading this way but she had a ways to go. Shadow lost his concentration on the chaos spear and it disappeared, his eyes almost fell out of his head at the sight of her. His anger started to stir in depths of his being; she was supposed to wait for him to turn off the security systems so she could make a decoy so he could get the emeralds before Sonic did. He calmed his self and focused on the Metarex pulling himself out of the hole and dusted himself off.

"So that white bat is your ally and the fact that you lost all your concentration on your attack she must hold some special value to you. Maybe she's your mate, well I suppose it doesn't matter since you're not leaving this room and I'm sure the security systems will destroy her for us if those don't one of the three other base guardians will do it." The Metarex said as he got into a fighting stance.

"_I'll have to beat this guy soon and turn off the security systems so Rouge will have an easier time. Then I need to go find her I can't have her getting in more trouble than she already has." _Shadow thought

Rouge was flying through the base at her top speeds while dodging lasers, battling Metarex, and navigating through corridors. She rounded a corner than a large screeching sound blared in her ears making her fall to the ground and grab her ears. When she looked up she saw speakers on the walls and a Metarex staring down at her with yellow eyes. The Metarex had a serpent like head and body but had arms, legs, and a long tail that were covered with black slick armor with sharp claws.

"So you're the intruder are you well today's your lucky day this corridor has speakers that are used to unbalance our enemies by messing with their hearing. If I'm not mistaken bats have very acute hearing so this must hurt a lot but don't worry it'll all be over soon." The Metarex said it's voice was vague but understandable as it bent down to the squirming Rouge and grab her.

Rouge however wasn't like most bats she was able to jump back and on her feet in a fighting stance with her ears flatten against her head. The Metarex gave a dry laugh then without warning slithered on its stomach towards Rouge and launched a claw at her. Rouge sidestepped the attack but didn't see or hear the Metarex's tail wrap around her leg and threw her against a speaker. Rouge started to cry out as the volume increased and her eardrums were banging against her head. She looked up and saw the Metarex trying to slice her in half but she rolled to the side and kicked its chest knocking it away. The Metarex quickly got up and started to climb on the walls around Rouge circling her like a vulture looking at a dying animal. Rouge then tried to screw kick the Metarex dispite the ringing in her ears but that proved to be useless cause the Metarex dodged it easily and swiped its tail against Rouge's chest, sending her tumbling away. Rouge struggled to her feet then she had thought about running out of the corridor so she could fight normally. She tried to turn around and run but the Metarex slithered in front of her and used a open palm strike to knock her down.

"You thought about leaving this corridor so you could have a better chance in fighting me, but do you really think we haven't thought of that? The Metarex chose me to guard this corridor because my ears aren't affected by this frequency and I can slither faster than you can run. Plus your species isn't really helping you so you have no chance, you could try surrendering but I think they would want me to destroy you but I'll make it quick." The Metarex teased.

Rouge gave a cold glare at the Metarex as she got back on her feet and threw a kick at it. The Metarex simply sidestepped the kick and laughed as it saw Rouge struggling to move. Rouge got angered at the reaction and tried to kick it again but it got the same results but this time the Metarex slithered behind her and grabbed her wrists and forced them behind her back while bending its head down against her flattened ear.

"Told you, you had no chance against me. You know your ears look better when their opened so I'll do you a favor." The Metarex said as it use its other hand to forcibly open her ear making Rouge shriek. The Metarex seemed to enjoy that cause it moved Rouge towards a speaker and pushed her ear against it.

"Don't worry, you won't go deaf because of this special frequence but your ears will be ringing though" the Metarex laughed.

Shadow was still fighting against his Metarex base guardian but he looked at the screen to see Rouge restrained and screaming against the speakers. Shadow's anger started to flare out of control as he watched the display, the Metarex he was fighting looked up at the screen.

"Out of all the corridors she had to be in that one you better hurry up and beat me if you want to save her." The Metarex said Shadow started to shake and he faced the Metarex with a death glare that would've caused a massacre to anyone who looked at it.

"Oh don't you worry I'm going to beat you and get Rouge just you watch." Shadow said as a new instinct started to take root in Shadow's brain. This instinct was precise but out of control, angry yet calm, and finally it craved death.

**Uh-oh Rouge is in some real trouble and Shadow seems to be angry and craves death. Go see how dangerous his rage is in the next chapter.**

**Will not update for a LONG TIME feel free to send private messages and I'll explain why. This has been ****prewritten REVIEW**


	6. Phase One Complete

The Metarex examined Shadow more closely and noticed he seemed gain a demonic aura, but that only made the Metarex get excited over the new development. The Metarex charged at Shadow with its right fist extended but before he could connect with Shadow he disappeared. The Metarex looked around for the hedgehog but couldn't locate him until he felt a vicious kick that sent him soaring into a wall.

Shadow didn't give it time to recover and smashed his fist into its face then started to pound its chest in. The Metarex finally tried to kick Shadow off, only to have its leg grasped and his body thrown in the air. Shadow didn't give any reprieve to the Metarex when he landed a solid kick to its abs, next its back, then a punch to its chest, and finally a elbow to the face when they were a mere foot off the ground slamming the Metarex into the floor. The Metarex was frozen with pain that it couldn't counterattack when Shadow picked it up and threw it into another wall.

Shadow then started to charge another Chaos Spear and launched it at the Metarex, but the Metarex saw this in time and dodged it. The Chaos Spear unexpectedly hit the security console, shutting down all the security systems. Shadow turned his head toward the screen when he realized he hit the security console in his fit if rage. On the screen he saw Rouge stopped screaming and with a mighty kick, sent the other Metarex flying into a speaker across the corridor. Shadow smirked when Rouge charged and gave the Metarex a ferocious barrage of kicks, imprinting it into the speaker.

Shadow turned towards the Metarex that was on its feet with some dints and cracks in its armor.

"You glad to see that bat in good shape well enjoy it now before she gets her wings clipped" the Metarex said

Shadow didn't take that comment kindly and charged at the Metarex once more. The Metarex caught the fist aimed at its head but failed to notice a foot sailing to the side of its head. The attack connected and whipped the Metarex's head to the side, while knocking it off balance. The Metarex gained its balance, then roared and tackled Shadow into a wall. The Metarex then grabbed Shadow by his head then slammed it against the floor making Shadow's vision become cloudy. The Metarex thought Shadow would out of commission if he attacked one last time so he started to taunt the hedgehog he had pinned under his feet.

"Well you did put up a good fight and when you attacked me with such ferocity I thought you were going to win. You stopped your rampage when you saw that bat was alright so in hindsight that bat robbed your victory and sent you a one way ticket to the afterlife. Don't fret I'll make sure she follows behind you. When you're together you can blame her then but for now you need to die." The Metarex laughed.

Shadow growled at the comment about him and Rouge dying then he started to push himself up surprising the Metarex. The Metarex charged a beam up and released it in Shadow's direction, but before it left its mouth Shadow firmly implanted his fist into its mouth. Shadow then coated his hand in Chaos energy and winced when he felt a surge of hot energy burn his hand. The Metarex's head exploded from the collision it made with Shadow's hand and liquid splattered on the ground but none of it got on Shadow. The headless body fell to the floor leaving Shadow alone with a burnt hand, but he paid little attention to the pain and ran towards Rouge's direction to assist her.

Rouge was faring better than she was when she first fought the Metarex but the Metarex still had a lot of fight left so it would be a close fight. Rouge jumped into the air and did a front flip with her right leg poised to crush the Metarex's cranium but the Metarex grabbed her leg to stop her attack in its tracks. However, the Metarex accomplishment was short lived when Rouge turned her body to the side and used her left leg to score a blinding kick to its head making it let go of her right leg. She then sweep kick the Metarex's legs and smashed her leg into its spine. The force of the kick plus gravity injured the Metarex greatly and temporarily staggered the Metarex.

She then crashed her leg into his head again that slammed his head into the ground. The Metarex whipped its tail around Rouge's body then threw her into a wall and charged her with its claws extended, but Rouge cart wheeled to the side. The Metarex tried to charge again but Rouge jumped onto its arm and kicked upwards on its right shoulder and downwards on its left shoulder, dislocating them. The Metarex roared in pain and tried to hit her with its tail but Rouge dodged again let the tail penetrate a speaker.

The Metarex couldn't pull its tail out and didn't notice Rouge get in a hand stand, spin her body, and then lashed a kick out that knocked the Metarex out cold. Rouge then leaned against the wall to rest before she would go help Shadow defeat his Metarex, and complete their mission. Rouge then heard a whooshing sound so she got to her feet and into a fighting stance. She saw a black blur coming her way at an incredible speed. Rouge was about to launch a kick but the black blur turned out to be Shadow with burnt right glove.

"Shadow are you ok what happened to your hand?" Rouge exclaimed taking his hand into hers.

"Nothing just a bad choice that got the results I wanted in the end." Shadow said Rouge looked him in the eye for a hidden meaning but she couldn't read him so she let go of his hand.

"Alright, anyway did you know where the chaos emeralds are?" She asked. "So was that your reason for coming I thought you come to help me but I should've seen this coming." Shadow said.

"I was going to help you I just had my hands full fighting a Metarex alone." Rouge replied motioning towards the unconscious Metarex.

"You weren't alone if you were you wouldn't be here right now." Shadow said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean I had no help when I fought?" Rouge exclaimed.

"Then shutting down the security system you were getting blasted with isn't help then I don't know what is." Shadow said as he turned away from the blushing bat and began contacting Eggman.

"Doctor Phase one is complete me and Rouge are initiating phase two of the plan." Shadow reported then walked down the corridor with Rouge behind him.

**Elsewhere**

"Well he does posses fight but not as much as I hoped. I'll keep observing his growth and decide if he'll be a good asset or simply a nuisance I need to destroy."


	7. Images

Shadow and Rouge headed towards the upper level of the base to their primary mission objective. They encountered no resistance but didn't let their guard down in case of a surprise attack. They stopped when they heard a growling sound coming from around the corner. Rouge was about to ask what was that but Shadow put his hand over her mouth to silence her and he started to move forward slowly.

Rouge stood rooted to her spot as Shadow advanced to the corner and when he was about to turn the corner a black blur flew past him all he noticed was its red eyes as it made its way towards Rouge. She didn't have the chance to gasp as it circled her then disappeared and when it did she fell to her knees. Worry immediately veiled Shadow as he ran towards the kneeling bat then grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"Rouge are you ok...Rouge ...ROUGE!" Shadow yelled when she didn't respond.

She looked dazed and confused until her eyes focused on his face that was so close to hers. Her face brightens into a blush until she noticed his worried expression which was quite a site to see coming from Shadow.

"Shadow is there something wrong?" Rouge asked.

"You tell me, you spaced out when that thing flew past us and disappeared." Shadow replied.

She then recalled the event and what that thing showed her while it surrounded her. It showed a creature similar to Black Doom but had a horn at both corners of its jaw pointing down and one on the back of its head pointing up. It also had one eye and its clothes were black robes that covered its torso and had chains wrapped around its neck.

Its arms were layered with tough hide, red coloring from its hands to its elbows, and muscle, in addition to its three claws for fingers. Her mind registered it as a Black Arm until she saw another image of a white hedgehog holding a small black hedgehog's hand. The white hedgehog had ponytails on each side of her head reaching her shoulders and a long one reaching her middle back.

She wore a slim grey jacket with a hood and white warm ups with a grey stripe on the side then finally some white sneakers. Her eyes were sapphire blue that shined with happiness while looking towards the black hedgehog.

The black hedgehog looked like a 5 year old version of Shadow, the only thing that convinced Rouge otherwise was that he was smiling brightly at the white hedgehog. He looked happy not one sign of grief, anger, sadness, or longing that Shadow radiated all the time. The hedgehog looked like the happiest being in the world, and nothing could change that, it sort of reminded her of Cream and Cheese when their with Cream's mother, Vanilla.

Rouge couldn't help but smile at the image, she wished Shadow would smile that but the odds of that happening were, putting it gently, miniscule. She looked at Shadow intently then a thought appeared in her head.

"Hey Shadow do you know any white female hedgehogs?" Rouge asked slowly.

"No the only hedgehogs I know are the faker and Amy. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"Just wondering." Rouge said confirming it wasn't Shadow after knowing he regained all of his memories. Shadow then stood up and walked away with Rouge behind him, thinking about her question. Normally, he'd brush it off but when she said white hedgehog part of him felt a sliver of happiness while the voice that said it be his new teacher choked out a sob.

Shadow tried to ignore it but couldn't get the topic out of his head if he tried he'd feel cold inside and alone. Shadow then thought back to that blur and realized he saw someone in those red eyes it was a black arm that had his right arm completely covered in chains His eyes were the same as his own eyes, red as blood, filled with determination yet empty, and finally suffering from his own power.

His mouth was also in a firm thin line; his face was also in the same facial feature he wore almost all thee time. He had black thin robes that covered his torso, legs and left arm, plus his left arm had straps that covered his whole arm on top of the straps. Shadow couldn't help but feel like he knows him but he had no memories of him on the Ark. Then another picture was in his place it had the being in it but it also had Shadow in it too.

Shadow was covered in blood while the black arm a few feet in front of him was holding some type of sword. Shadow was surprisingly crying as he struggled to his feet and calling out to the black arm. The black arm drew his right arm back and after that the image disappeared. Shadow thought he should try to see if there was any information about that black arm after the mission but for now he decided that he should focus on getting the emeralds. Unknown to him his new 'teacher' was thinking about the image and that blur.

"_It seemed so familiar like I've seen that blur before, but it seems Shadow is remembering Dark. I wonder why Dark was in front of a bleeding and crying Shadow, is there something he's not telling me? If there is then I'm going to visit a ghost to get the answers I need. Dark you were always different and mysterious, but you're trustworthy so if I don't get the answers I want I won't pry them. However if you are dead I hope you at least fulfilled your promises, I don't think HE can complete them for you. He may be like you but he's still ignorant to the truth, dropping your duties and the truth on him will make him go insane_."

_**Please review and forgive my typos, grammar, and contradicting text Nooks are difficult for me anyway I'm promoting a new story in place of an old one. This is for those who liked the game Bulletstorm I'm making a Sonic version of it starring Rouge and Shadow, however there will be no powers like chaos energy, super speed, super strength just guns, crude humor (attempting give suggestions), natural abilities to mobians, and the storyline will be altered but keep in mind I'll be watching a Bulletstorm walkthrough while I write this. (Yes I've beaten the game on hard difficulty but couldn't start on Very Hard because I was borrowing it. I'm the type of guy that like re-runs and walkthroughs to see what I could've done different or see I should buy the game.)**_


	8. Friend

Rouge and Shadow were 3 floors below the Chaos Emeralds when Eggman called them, on Shadow's communicator. He informed them that Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Cosmo have left the Blue Typhoon so they must hurry and get the emeralds. Rouge then smiled slyly at the mention of Chaos Emeralds, and she thought about stealing them but she found herself under the watchful gaze of Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Don't even think about it bat girl those Emeralds are going to Eggman so just know I'm keeping my eye on you." Shadow stated.

"Aw come on Shadow why do you want Eggman to have the Emeralds, know what now that I think about it why are you even here?" Rouge asked.

"Well I want to get stronger and Eggman recovered me after that battle on the Ark so I'm repaying him." Shadow answered.

"So you just want to repay a debt, hmm alright I won't steal them NOW because you're my friend but later they're mine." She said while walking away.

"Should I feel flattered that you said I was a friend when you wouldn't say it out loud to anyone else?" Shadow asked while smirking a bit.

"Should I feel honored that you're more open to me then anyone else, you portray yourself as cold and distant but you're just a regular person." Rouge remarked.

"Does it really seem that way when I'm with you?" Shadow asked trailing behind her.

"Yep makes me wonder if you think I'm your friend, am I, don't lie." Rouge said slyly

"Hmm good question I know the answer but I won't tell you because I think you know the answer." Shadow answered.

"See you're friendly and open with me but not really for anyone else." Rouge observed

"Heh you know you talk a lot, usually you talk when it's needed and a frequent comment. Now you're talking about friendship when you portray yourself as a selfish treasure hunter." Shadow shot back

"Well I guess we have a strange effect on each other, I don't find it particularly bad so I think we should stick together." Rouge said

"Yeah my memories of you stand out, even when times are hard for me I usually have you right there beside me." Shadow said while remembering When she first formed Team Dark.

Flashback

Shadow was in a dark void just floating there not thinking just peering into the darkness. He remembered fighting with Sonic to defeat the biolizard and stop the Ark from crashing into the Earth. After Shadow used Chaos Control to put the Ark back in orbit he felt himself falling and into the dark void. Ever since he was here just floating he had a feeling he'd continue to float here forever until he heard a voice call his name. The voice cut through the darkness like a knife and replace it with light, when he fell into the light he was looking at the white bat's face that looked up to meet his eyes. For a moment Shadow was lost in her aquamarine eyes but not like he was like in the dark void, in there he felt empty, here he felt a strange feeling in his chest. It felt warm and relaxing, he hadn't felt this way ever besides with Maria, but strangely it was warmer than her.

Shadow then returned back to his senses when his instincts were screaming at him that he was in danger. Shadow locked to the right and saw two red eyes glaring at him with the intention of eradicating him, the sound of gun turrets spinning didn't help either. The sound of bullets being fired made Shadow's thoughts go to Rouge as he jumped to her picked her up bridal style then deposited her behind a control panel to avoid the bullets.

"Stay here." Shadow commanded as he vaulted over the control panel.

Shadow heard call his name but decided to ignore it as he jumped to the ceiling and bounced of it to multiple surfaces to avoid the stream of bullets. He then launched a barrage of chaos spears at the bullets origin to see a red and yellow bulky mech using some jets on its back to dash out of the way. Shadow then ran towards the robot dodging the bullets as he ran, he gathered chaos energy into his hand and was going to pierce the robot and end the fight. However the robot could easily kill him when he gets close enough to where he couldn't dodge or he'd lose all the power in his attack. Shadow decided to take the chance and increase his speed, the mech changed one gun turret into a claw while Shadow put his arm in front of him in a thrusting position. The robot reeled its arm back in preparation of the opening, when Shadow got close enough the robot swung aiming at Shadow's head to decapitate him. Time seemed to slow as Shadow's hand inched closer to the robot's chest while the robot's arm got closer to his neck, both combatants seemed to realize that they would both die of they continued. Fortunately the white bat had enough and got in the path of both of their attacks then closed her eyes as if waiting for the immense amount of pain that would come to her in an instant. Shadow put his feet in front of him and activated his jet shoes to stop his charge while the robot sensing the bat used his jets to push his body upwards so its clawed hand would sail above her head. Both attacks narrowly missed the bat as she released a huff of relief then put her hands on her hips and gave Shadow a glare then a slap.

"You don't change do you, 5 seconds I see you, and you go off fighting some killer robot on your own. You could've asked for help but no, because you're the Ultimate Life form you can do everything on your own." Rouge said to the surprised hedgehog.

"So that gives you the right to slap me, that robot would've pumped you with lead if I hadn't pulled you aside!" Shadow said as he held his cheek.

"I've faced worst and we're a TEAM so you can trust me and ask for help ok." Rouge said as she turned around to address the robot.

"Um hi thanks for not killing me but who are you and why do you want to kill my friend here?" Rouge asked and motioned to Shadow.

"Unit: E-123 Omega primary objective destroy all Eggman robots, products, and being itself." Omega answered

"Well Shadow here wasn't created by Eggman so there is no need to destroy him and if you're looking for Eggman then you should come with us." Rouge said

"Suggestion: Recorded and accepted. Accompanying two life forms in a pursuit of Eggman increases rate of success. However at the slightest indication of betrayal life forms will be annihilated." Omega stated.

"Ok we'll keep that in mind but don't call us life forms, my name is Rouge the Bat and this is Shadow the hedgehog." Rouge said while pointing to Shadow who took offense to Omega's last comment.

"Names: Recorded and Stored for later use. Suggestion: Exit base to begin pursuit of Eggman with Rouge the Bat and Shadow the hedgehog." Omega stated.

"Ok let's get going then." Rouge said happily, and with that Team Dark was formed.

End of Flashback

Rouge always had something about her that made him feel at ease while with others he was on guard waiting for them to turn on him. He remembered when he saved the world more than once and to repay him the world tried to capture him and destroy him because they feared the very power that protected them. So to protect himself he always fought for himself and destroyed everything that was in his way. He knew that he was created for destruction and that was all he did, others said he'd protect the world from the biolizard and Black Doom but they were wrong in his point of view. He destroyed the biolizard's dream of revenge and destroyed Black Doom the only family he had left, not that he told anyone that Black Doom was his father. Black Doom often said they were the same, even though Shadow would never admit it he couldn't deny it. They both caused great destruction, both of them wouldn't let anything get in their way, both of them hated humans, they both had long life and destructive powers, and finally both massacred humans while enjoying it. Shadow couldn't deny that he enjoyed killing humans, even though he followed Maria's wishes that cold hard fact was still present. Shadow hated himself and constantly replayed that thought in his head but Rouge made the thoughts shrink, even though they would never truly disappear he would look at the good he's done. Shadow then promise himself he would stay by her side and protect her no matter what lies ahead of him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the X-Tornado with Sonic and Knuckles flying it and Amy and that plant girl Cosmo behind them with a pink ship pass them. He forgot about the mission when he was talking to Rouge, she REALLY had an effect on him but he brushed the thought aside and motioned her to follow as they hurried to the emeralds.


	9. Words

Shadow and Rouge ascended the Metarex base until they were in a room overlooking the room where Sonic and Knuckles were fighting with Cosmo and Amy trying to figure a way to get the emeralds. Rouge looked down at them with mild interest as they fought off the massive force.

"So Shadow do you plan on helping them, then take the emeralds after the Metarex are all defeated? If you do, I hope you know they won't be very happy, you'll have to fight them for the emeralds." Rouge said

"No other choice if they're lucky then they'll be too tired to fight me and I can leave with the emeralds. If they aren't then it'll be a shame but unavoidable." Shadow said

"Well you have fun I'll watch from up here and cheer you on." Rouge said jokingly.

Shadow merely smirked before jumping down and joining Sonic fighting the Metarex. Sonic and Knuckles noticed Shadow jump in but they didn't comment on it, then again his fighting brutality. Sonic would dash through them and knock them down while Knuckles would punch them into each other to blow them away. The Metarex grunts started to dwindle and before long there were only a few Metarex grunts left.

Knuckles ran at them with a heavy punch which caught three and made them fall to the ground unconscious. Two others tried to attack him from behind but they were knocked away when Sonic came flying at them with a blazing fast kick. Knuckles then grabbed Sonic's leg and threw him towards a small crowd of Metarex which he pounded them into the ground with an enhanced spin dash. Shadow off handily thought of compliments of their teamwork but he would never say them out loud. Amy and Cosmo ran up to them with the emeralds in tow with a smile on their faces.

"We have all the chaos emeralds; we're now one step ahead of the Metarex!" Cosmo said happily. Everyone had a smile on their face at her joy-except Shadow and Knuckles- Knuckles noticed Rouge flying down and he got in front of Cosmo with his fists ready.

"Stay there Rouge you're only getting ONE emerald so don't even think about stealing them!" Knuckles roared.

"You know you're the second person to tell that to me in the last hour, am I really nothing but a jewel thief to you all? I can think about something else other than jewels!" Rouge said annoyed.

"Rouge no offense but you not thinking about Jewels is me not running it's your personality." Sonic said while grinning.

"Shut it blue hog and red hothead I swear I will not steal the Chaos Emeralds this time." Rouge said as she put her hands in front of her to show she wasn't lying.

"Yeah right, I know better not to trust you, and I'M NOT A HOTHEAD!" Knuckles roared.

"Then take my word for it she won't steal the emeralds, if she tries she'll have to out run me and you know she doesn't stand a chance in getting away." Shadow said.

"WHAT, Shadow I don't know if I heard you right, because it sounded like you said I can't out run you. We've never had a game of cat and mouse but are you really in a hurry to be proven wrong?" Rouge said sweetly with an angry mark on her head.

"If you're really want me to put you in your place then by all means steal the emeralds, if you couldn't steal the master emerald from Knuckles what makes you think you can steal from me?" Shadow shot back.

"Hey look it's an old married couple I knew sooner or later you two would get together but you could've invited us to the wedding. So what are you going to name the kid and can I be the godfather. "Sonic joked but that got him a few choice words from an embarrassed and blushing Rouge plus a chaos spear from a more than irritated Shadow.

"Know what Rouge I changed my mind, it won't be a pity taking the emeralds from Sonic by force." Shadow said.

"So YOU were going to steal the emeralds, nice change of pace but Shadow you have no use for them. We all know you're collecting them for Eggman why, are you doing it because Eggman's grandfather created you so consider him family?" Sonic asked and he could've sworn he saw Shadow shaking plus his eyes getting wide before he returned to normal. Sonic thought he imagined it so he brushed it off, but Rouge knew she saw Shadow's out of character reaction at the mention of the word family.

"I don't consider him family I'm just paying him back for finding me and awakening me." Shadow responded.

"Is that so, well I guess that means Cream was right, you aren't a bad person. You're just misguided, Eggman's just using you to get what he wants, you can't be so blind that you don't realize that are you?" Sonic said.

"Enough talk, Shadow I'm telling you to back down, you're going to have to fight BOTH of us to get the emeralds." Knuckles butted in.

"Is that really supposed to make me back down, you know I'm the type of guy that will NEVER back down. And frankly you two really don't intimidate me especially your slow and worthless pathetic attempts of attacks." Shadow deadpanned.

"Oh so your red eyes are more intimidating, you know, I think someone dropped a red crayon in your DNA tube and boom, red eyes. Or that alien that helped create you, what was his name oh yeah; Black Doom said you two should have the same color eyes. I mean seriously who has red eyes as a natural eye color, the ONLY people I see with red eyes are the Black Arms." Not a second later and Shadow was in front of Knuckles with his hands on the sides of his head.

"Rethink the way you talk and tell me how you changed the way you talk when you wake up." After Shadow finished talking he streamed a huge amount of Chaos energy in his hands and a huge electrical charge was sent into his brain. Knuckles screamed as the charge continued, his eyes went into his head as he stood there enduring the punishment of Shadow's choosing.

Amy and Cosmo ran up to Shadow and tried to pry his arms from Knuckles'' head but his arms didn't move a centimeter. Sonic watched and awe but didn't move he knew Shadow wouldn't kill him. Rouge eyes were wide and she didn't know why Shadow lost his cool then attack, she wondered if it was the mention of the Black Arms. When Shadow defeated Black Doom they never found his body, then again his body was combined to the Black Comet and Shadow destroyed the comet with the Eclipse Cannon. She pushed the subject off her mind but with that image of that creature and that black hedgehog made her think again. Shadow may be a little touchy about that subject, so she decided she was going to ask after this mission.

Shadow finally cut off his energy and watched as Knuckles smoking form fall to the ground. Shadow then looked towards Sonic with his usual look on his face then raised his right hand up and let Chaos Energy streamed through it.

"Well Sonic it looks like we're going to have a one-on-one fight, this might be fun." Shadow said as the energy in his palm grew steadily.

"Well I wanted to finish my fight with you and one-on-one is the best way to go, so bring it on Shadow. Wait before we fight, is Knuckles gonna be ok that amount of Chaos Energy was a bit too much don't you think?" Sonic said then got in a fighting stance.

"He'll be alright in a few hours but he won't be very responsive when he wakes up." Shadow answered.

"I don't know if I should thank you or not, aw well lets get things moving!" Sonic and ran towards Shadow. Shadow only smirked and dashed towards his blue counterpart; both of them extended a fist trying to get the first hit.

_**Sorry if Shadow is OOC, as well as grammar, punctuation, and words that don't make sense to story. Ok I'm going to try to update Deathlike on Saturday at the latest. Please Review this story and tell your friends, I do know when people read but I want feedback. I care about what people have to say and any suggestions will be noted, responded to, and maybe used so please review.**_


	10. Sonic vs Shadow

The two hedgehogs impacted with a solid punch that intercepted the other, Sonic then flipped his body and tried to kick Shadow aiming for his head. Shadow used his other arm to grab Sonic's leg and throw him across the room, after that he sent a dozen chaos spears with a swipe of his hand. Sonic skidded to his feet and saw the bolts of chaos energy heading towards him; he jumped above them to dodge the attack. As he was coming down from the sky he started spinning his body with his leg extended with the intention of knocking Shadow's head down into the floor. Shadow however, however had other ideas and launched his left arm forward to block Sonic's kick, earning them a burst of air from the force.

Both of them pushed with more force that they eventually knocked each other to opposite sides of the room. Shadow was on his feet in an instant and skated in front of Sonic with a strong punch that missed its mark and it the spot it was before. Sonic threw a couple of fast punches which Shadow dodged but caught the last one, both of them slammed their foreheads together and pushed against the other trying to get the upper hand. Sonic then noticed Shadow's eyes gaining a red hue, he pulled his fist away from Shadow's and jumped back then watched as a red sphere of energy engross the hedgehog.

Shadow appeared out of the explosion with a scowl plastered on his face, he had hoped to injure Sonic some way, but the blue hero got away. Sonic landed on his feet and watched as Shadow gather energy in his hands, they were bigger than his average chaos spears. Shadow threw his chaos energy at Sonic and watched as he dodge them by rolling to the side, however if one looked closely Shadow was smirking. Sonic seemed to notice his smirk and then felt a surge of chaos energy coming from his rear turning around he saw those two blasts of chaos energy coming back at him.

Shadow's smirk only seemed to widen as Sonic tried desperately to outrun his controlled chaos spears, as long as Shadow could see him Sonic couldn't escape. Sonic however wasn't a quitter and kept running around, finally Shadow got fed up then aimed a kick at his head. Sonic ducked under it but felt a burning pain in his back and flew up in the air, another burning feeling hit his chest then knocked him to the ground. Shadow walked to the downed hedgehog with a smirk on his face and bent his knees getting eye level with Sonic

"So now that your defeated I'll being taking those emeralds, even though you were doomed to be fail, you fought well. Then again I am the Ultimate Lifeform I cannot be defeated by a mere hedgehog." Shadow said arrogantly.

"You know Shadow you are very arrogant, has anyone ever told you that? The only reason you're called the Ultimate Lifeform is because you never age, eat, or sleep. Your power is impressive but not you know 'Ultimate' power, maybe you should hit the gym instead of standing like a statue and moping." Sonic teased.

Shadow's eyes narrowed until they widen when they felt Sonic's foot smash into his stomach and sent him away. Sonic was back on his feet having his signature grin on his face as Shadow hit the wall had fell to his knees. Shadow looked very annoyed then he stood up and pointed his index and little finger of both hands at Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked confused until he saw yellow orbs illuminated each fingertip then launch at him as if it was a machine gun. Sonic ran from the chaos "bullets" dodging them making sure he didn't go near Amy, Cosmo, Knuckles, and Rouge.

After a minute of two of dodging Sonic noticed the bullets were getting slower and smaller, Shadow seemed to be running out of juice. Finally the bullets stopped and Sonic saw Shadow with his hands on his knees panting, Sonic then sprinted towards him. Shadow looked up from the ground to see Sonic coming in fast, he currently didn't have the speed that could keep up with Sonic but thanks to his instincts and reflexes he could dodge. Sonic noticed Shadow's movements were sloppy like they were made from fatigue; he pushed his attack and finally landed a solid punch that sent Shadow flying into a wall. Shadow impacted the wall then he disappeared in a yellow light, reappearing in front of Sonic with his arm drawn back. Sonic used to block the blow but noticed it was overcharged unlike the movements from before, like Shadow got a refill of chaos energy.

Shadow skated at Sonic with a hand charged with chaos emerald then smashed into the wall Sonic's head was a millisecond before. The blue hedgehog kicked at Shadow but the dark one disappeared in a flash and launched a series of chaos spears. Shadow watched as Sonic jumped above them and came down with a dropping axe kick, Shadow responded by creating a field of chaos energy around himself. Sonic hit the field with his kick and tried to break but it didn't have any signs of giving him what he wanted.

Then Sonic spinned and landed another axe kick on it doubling his pressure on the field. Shadow concentrated more on fortifying his field when the axe kick slammed into it; finally he pushed the field outwards in a chaos blast fashion but less powerful because of his lack energy. Sonic landed on the balls of his feet and crouched like he was ready to jump at any moment but on his face there was a smirk melted to his face.

"You know Shadow I kind of wandered why you had slow movements a while ago and now when you used the force field trick. You're running out of energy and those rings on your wrists re-energize you. However if I attack during your little power down moment then I bet I could beat you without much trouble." Sonic boasted

"You think so, well I'm sorry to inform you but there's more than just 'power down and re-energize' cycle then you think." Shadow replied.

Sonic looked confused then his eyes widened when Shadow tightens all his muscles and a red aura encased his whole body. Shadow then disappeared and reappeared next to Sonic with a fist coming from him, Sonic narrowly dodged before he did the same thing again. Shadow was rapidly chaos controlling like he had all the chaos emeralds, Sonic could only dodge and block for so long before Shadow started battering him.

Shadow then made a field like before and expanded like before but this one was much more powerful then the one before. Sonic got blown back but got to his feet in a second; he then saw Shadow gather chaos energy into both of his hands. Shadow charged it for a few seconds before he threw it at Sonic, the blue hero dropped to the ground to avoid the blast. The bolt of chaos energy completely destroyed the wall behind Sonic, next to the other four life forms. Shadow then started shooting his 'bullets' at Sonic again but this time they were much faster.

Cosmo watched with concern as Sonic was being shot at she tried to run to help him before a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see Rouge with an expressionless face.

"What are you doing let me go Sonic's about to get if Shadow keeps up his attacks." Cosmo shouted.

"What do you think you could do if you got anywhere near Sonic then Shadow would gun you down by mistake, plus have faith in big blue, he is the only one who can keep up with Shadow." Rouge said with a wink.

Cosmo then looked at Sonic and watched as he smiled at the sight of Shadow turning back into jet black fur color with exhaustion on his face. Sonic ran at him full speed then kicked him into the air and jumped above him to deliver a bone crushing kick. Shadow's body was sent flying to the ground with a blue blur following it with his right foot out ready to crush it. Shadow felt his body scream out with pain as the ground and Sonic's foot came in contact with it. Shadow pushed Sonic off and jumped back, Sonic landed on his feet looking towards Shadow while his counterpart did the same.

A few tense seconds passed before both of them ran towards each other with an aura surrounding both of them. Sonic's aura was a bright sky blue while Shadow's was blood red, neither of them didn't seem aware of anything except the other. They both stopped a foot from the other with a fist drawn back ready to end the fight, but before they could punch each other a blast of energy went in between them. They looked to the side and saw the three girls were restrained and had their mouths covered by a Metarex's wires coming from its back. Beside them was another Metarex looking at them with bloodlust that sent a tiny shiver up Sonic's spine and made Shadow's hand twitch.

"Good fight prepare to be destroyed little hedgehogs for opposing the will of Dark Oak."

**I'm back I won't die just yet so new updates tomorrow so rejoice readers. Promoting new Assassin's Creed fanfic I suggest watching Lion King 2 Simba's pride at or something like that to give you an idea what it's about but there will be twist and turns. Please review so I'll know I was missed so I can write better.**


	11. From Bad To Worse

Sonic and Shadow took in the look of the Metarex, it was tall, had armor that was like a fit body with nothing special. The other one with the hostages had wires coming from his back had a plate of armor on each forearm that like it belonged with the other to make a shield. On its chest were plated pads that layered its whole torso and its legs were bulky and 3/4 the size of its chest. Overall it looked only good at defense and trapping people, the other one looked like it had no talents or abilities what so ever. Shadow couldn't accept that there had to be something dangerous about the enemy so he made no moves without a plan.

Sonic however being optimistic charged full speed towards the plain Metarex, who crouched and pulled his fist back. Sonic saw this and increased his speed while having his famous grin etched into his face; Shadow was analyzing the Metarex to see his offensive against Sonic. The two were a meter from each other before Sonic jumped over the Metarex while rolling into a ball to increase his speed in the air. He then landed on his feet and sprinted with an extra burst of speed to the other Metarex, when he got close enough he launched a fist at it only for his fist to come in contact with the plates put together from its forearms. Sonic felt his hand curse at him for giving it pain but ignored it as he jumped and aimed a kick towards its round head. The Metarex took the blow without flinching and stared intently at Sonic as if it was mocking him with its nonchalant attitude.

The plain Metarex then appeared behind Sonic with a fist aimed towards his back, Shadow's eyes widened when spikes came out the forearm of the Metarex. Shadow teleported behind Sonic and caught the Metarex's fist while turning his body then threw a kick to its chest. Before the kick could injure him spikes came out and made a rib cage like shield and absorbed the impact. The Metarex didn't consider stopping and produced spikes from his back and legs finally he started to spin while making Shadow let go of its fist. The Metarex became a deadly tornado with the spikes giving it an extra edge, this caused Shadow to grab Sonic by his quills and teleport them across the room.

Both hedgehogs eyed the duo and came up with an assumption: the one with the girls was only good at defense and capturing enemies while the other was good at attacking. The two didn't get to think anymore when the Metarex with the spikes came rushing at them, Shadow tried using a chaos spear but the Metarex cut them in half before they could reach him. The Metarex jumped into the air and came down with an axe kick aimed at Shadow, who dodged but got slashed by spikes that popped out of the ground next to Metarex's foot. Shadow quickly launch a right hook which the Metarex dodged but got hit with Shadow's left back hand strike he threw when he used his right hook's power to spin and aim the strike against the Metarex's head.

Sonic not wanting to be left out, ran at the Metarex's dazed form and dropped kick it to the other side of the room next to the other Metarex. Before the two hedgehogs could attack four wires came and tried to skewer them but they were too fast for the Metarex to control. That also meant trouble for the hedgehogs, Sonic dodged them but Shadow caught the others underneath his armpits. This carried Shadow away, making Sonic snicker when he saw Shadow make a hole in the wall, he didn't get to last long before a barrage of needles were flying towards him.

Sonic dodged them then rushed towards the Metarex who made claws out of spikes then made a sleeve on the same arm. Sonic did a front flip and aimed a double kick at it but the Metarex blocked the kick with its forearm. It was about to make Sonic into Swiss cheese but Shadow then came out of no where with a fist aimed for its head. The Metarex used its left arm in the same fashion it used to block Sonic's kick immobilizing both its arms. Both hedgehogs kept pushing against the Metarex until it decided to push them both away with pure physical strength, the hedgehogs looked at the Metarex for a second before rushing at it from both sides. The Metarex slammed both its hands on the ground making a barricade if spikes come out the ground. Sonic and Shadow continued to dodge while running full speed at the Metarex, Sonic was lucky enough to get a few meters of the enemy. Shadow however was lost in the sea of spikes, Sonic aimed a fast punch at the Metarex but it sidestepped then threw a kick at Sonic. Sonic jumped and planted a hand on the leg then he spun his body to add more power in his kick which knocked the Metarex for a tailspin. The blue hero then grabbed the leg he planted on before and heaved the Metarex's body at the other Metarex. The Metarex was still dazed but it could tell it was soaring through the air; it maneuvered its body to land on its feet. When it touched the ground it felt a massive force collide with its stomach, it looked down to see Shadow glaring back at it. Shadow added more force to his punch and sent the Metarex flying back plus it rolled then made spider web cracks in the wall. When it got up Sonic kicked it into then air again but this time Shadow was above and he grabbed the Metarex by the arms while flipping it upside down. Shadow maneuvered the Metarex's body towards the girls and felt an air current be created because of the speed of their descent.

The Metarex holding the girls had two choices either stand his ground and block that would make his teammate smash into his shield killing it. The other option was to release the girls and use its wires to catch his friend; the girls could be recaptured so he picked his partner. The Metarex released the girls then extended its wires to catch its partner but right before the wires could touch the Metarex Sonic axe kicked the wires in half. Shadow then crushed the Metarex with its head on each other earning them a sickening crack, both of the bodies dropped to the ground unmoving.

Shadow and Sonic walked to the corpses and stared at them before an earthquake shook the entire base. When a chunk of blew off they saw an army of ships shooting to destroy the base.

"What are they doing why are they shooting at their own base?" Amy asked

"You can't figure it out, they're going to destroy the base killing us with it, and then they'll shoot down our ships. If you think about it they're taking the right course of action, a base can be rebuilt once something dies they can't come back." Shadow explained.

"Well you're the exception to that rule aren't you Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"No I'm not, while I may have survived destructive measures that anyone else would have died, I myself can die in any battle." Shadow stated.

"So do you mind chaos controlling us out of here because honestly I don't feel like dying." Rouge asked.

"No good out of energy plus if you all noticed the Metarex got the emeralds we came to get and that blur we saw earlier stole our emeralds. So we have to find another way out of here before this place explodes." Shadow responded.

**I'm back getting ready to update other stories this weekend im going all out fairy tail to force some creative juices to update blue ink and black iron please review and tell your friends. For any question comments and concerns please private message me don't review it unless ur Commending some I did then stating something that would improve it ill respond to anything you give me so please give feedback who knows I might have special scenes where ill let you decide what happens next or ill write 2 chapters that displays what happens with the choices but the ending will be the same. Keep in mind this is MY story so I can do anything like kill off shadow or sonic and have someone else continue their legacy but I can say I wont do that just giving you the basic idea but by all means comment about chapters idc if you have positive or negative reviews like for ex I had one a few months ago and well it pushed me to keep writing.**


	12. Black Return

A few miles away from the Metarex base, a single chunk of rock was floating towards the base. It looked like a regular asteroid if one didn't see the Black Arm insignia on the side. Inside was a familiar and evil face watching the base being blown to bits just to kill Sonic the Hedgehog. A Black Arm made his way into the room and saluted Black Doom. "My lord scanners indicate the Chaos Emeralds are not inside the base they seem to be in the Metarex command ship." Doom turned around in his chair to address the grunt.

"I am aware, have our reinforcements from our home arrived yet?" Doom asked. The grunt nodded his head to answer. "What have consisted of the reinforcements?" The grunt took out a list of the forces and started to read it. "There are 30 Black Oaks, 40 Black Hawks, 5 Black Bulls, 20 Black Worms, and 50 Black Arm grunts." The grunt stated.

"Good however I believe you are forgetting about a few Black Arms." Doom said with a hint of glee. The grunt looked up from the list and widened one of his eyes in a questioning manner. When he looked up his lord's attention was on something else, something else behind him. He turned around and was looking at 5 Black Arm soldiers that were bowing down to Doom. "Lord Black Doom we have returned from home to serve you what would you have us do?"

Doom turned around in his chair again and pointed towards the Metarex fleet destroying the base. "The seven chaos emeralds are somewhere in that mess I had another idea to get them but it failed so you 5 will go and salvage the operation; your objective is to retrieve those emeralds." Doom said and turned around again to see the 5 Black Arms gone.

Back in the Metarex base Sonic and Shadow were running through the wreckage while Amy and Rouge were flying the 2 ships since Knuckles was unconscious and Cosmo couldn't use the controls. Metarex here and there tried to stop them but they were all thwarted by either the hedgehogs or the floor collapsing under their feet.

"This whole base is really coming apart." Amy screamed as she dodged a pile of scrap that came from the ceiling. "Well than I guess we better hurry and get out of here before the Metarex destroy the place." Sonic said as he was running side by side to Shadow who seemed to ignore their conversation. Amy's wrist communicator went off signaling Tails was calling them, she opened it to see the boy's face. "Guys we have a problem it seems the Black Arms are getting involved with this fight they seem to be fighting the Metarex only but I saw one of their meteor ships ram into the base. The crash site is about 200m to your right so watch out." Tails reported in.

At the mention of Black Arm, Shadow listened to Tails warning and looked outside to see the Metarex shooting down meteors left and right. The meteors were also putting up a fight by either bombing the Metarex ships every time it got close or ramming right through them. The command ship of the Metarex fleet sent out a projection of a red Metarex that had a single eye on its head and chest a head that split in half to the sides and had a darker red cape.

"Black Arms I give you one warning to withdraw from this part of space if you comply we will not destroy anymore of your soldiers. It is useless to resist us I am Red Pine one of 4 commanders of the Metarex." Red Pine addressed the Black Arms. The space was silent as the Metarex and Black Arms stopped fighting, until there was a deep haunting laugh that sent shivers up everything in the confines of its voice spines'. A little Black object flew from the Black Arm command ship in front of the image of the Metarex commander.

The object gave of a brilliant red light that took form of Black Doom who seemed have caught the attention of one black hedgehog. "You think WE should surrender like cowards when you attack our home in search of peace and tranquility. Here I thought the Metarex would be a challenge for my intellect I am disappointed we have NO intention of surrendering in fact I was going to offer you the same deal however you mocked me and now I'll crush you like bugs." Black Doom said in an insulted angered tone.

"That is very unlikely seeing as you were repelled by a lowly hedgehog; yes Doom we know all about that trip to the planet called Earth. We were worried about fight you: evil given a physical form, death given a body, Doom given a brain. However after being informed of your defeat we quickly mobilized to attack your pathetic planet. Black Arms are only capable of fighting and destroying, you need to be erased so eternal peace can reign forever." Red Pine responded.

"You talk of peace but destroy all life on planets; we may destroy however we leave a seed so they can still flourish. You say all we are capable of is fighting, but you attack us first. You may talk with comforting and hopeful words but you do not believe in them. And it was wise for you to fear fighting me; I am an old powerful force, I have committed things you consider impossible for example." Doom roared as he lifted his three fingered predator hand and snapped his fingers. As soon as the sound vibrated from his fingers a colossal roar emerged from the base, an explosion followed as two hands connected to two giant arms reached out from inside the base and pulled itself to the surface.

The arms were connected to what seemed to be a colossal two eyed Black arm that had horns protruding from the forehead, shoulders, forearms and torso. It had a mouth that had a bottom jaw with the mouth opening on both sides. On its right arm was a Black Arms' head that was shaped like a cannon (1) while on its left arm there was another head that seemed to suffice as a gauntlet for the arm (2). On its back were two very large wings that were connected to a spine that pointed upwards as the wing pointed downward.

(1)- Imagine a arm with a watch now imagine the watch on the forearm and it was shaped like a arm cannon now imagine the cannon looking like a Black Arm head with the mouth as the barrel.

(2)- Imagine a sleeve on an arm now imagine the edge to the sleeve to be a Black Arms' jaw with the top part more open than the bottom.

Hello I'm back with this story now I had no idea what to write after the last chapter but I played Fall of Cybertron and got an idea of what to do. Anyway do you think this was the right time to reveal the Black Arms I personally think it was. Anyway please review and give feedback.


	13. Doom's Thoughts

Everyone except the Black Arms seemed to be trying to comprehend the monstrosity that came from that small meteor that was actually a Black Arm ship in disguise. That also meant every meteor or asteroid around the base they hid with was actually a Black Arms ship. They must have planned for them to attack the base and try to steal the Chaos Emeralds; Sonic looked at the beast and gave a low whistle. "Damn Doom sure knows how to make an entrance, like someone else we know right Shadow?" Sonic said while wiggling his eye brows and poking him with his elbow. Shadow didn't seem to notice the force of being touched by Sonic he was too focused on the being that is his father. Doom didn't seem to notice them, that in itself could've been a good thing but then Shadow looked closer at Doom's face. His eyes then widened in surprise to see that Doom only had 2 eyes! Shadow looked at the base of the image of his father to look for the third eye, Doom other two eyes were harmless it was the third one, others should be wary of.

"If you want to know where my third eye is turn around." A voice said directly behind them. Both Shadow and Sonic spun on their heel as Rouge and Amy faced the ships towards the one eyed Lifeform. The Lifeform in questioned moved its gaze from hero to hero. It first landed on the blue hedgehog he remembered as Sonic. This one seemed to have a smart tongue, a lay about attitude, and a fear of water. However he had a hero complex that meant saving any one in need, a spirit that would never give up in any face of danger, and above all else, had the speed that made the wind envious.

He then looked at the pink hedgehog, this one had only seen twice; once when he was watching Shadow make his way into the idiot scientist castle and twice when Shadow figured out his intentions. Even so Doom could probably predict what kind of person she was; a little girl that had a temper, low tolerance for 'gross' things, and was impulsive. He probably guessed she had an aura around her that gave her faith in herself and her friends. She also had that bothersome hammer that she could remarkably summon at any time.

His eyes then landed on the white bat, a thorn in his side the second he saw Shadow together with her. She may have had a narcissism personality and a greed that many beings would pale in comparison, this led him to believe she would use Shadow for her own ends making his job easier. Unexpectly when Doom had Shadow as his agent of destruction she manages to turn him against him at the GUN headquarters.

He then looked towards the plant girl from his vast knowledge he knew she was a Seedrain. He knew they were wiped out by the Metarex, looking at her he saw no battle experience. She looked like an unlikely survivor; there must be an explanation to her survival, one that he would find a later day.

Finally his eyes landed on the ultimate Lifeform he called a son, most fathers would feel immense anger at their son that betrayed them but Doom felt a sense of accomplishment. Sure Shadow betrayed him to fight with the humans, however he manage to fight of his paralyzing gas, plow through his army, and remarkably defeated him when he was Devil Doom. Those achievements were impressive; he had created an ultimate fighting machine. Shadow could learn so much more from him but Doom didn't dwell on the past to much it was a sign of weakness to indulge in fantasies or be haunted by nightmares.

He shook his head and started talking. "So you all managed to find all the emeralds, unfortunately you lost them all because you two wanted to have your little fight." Doom said as he gestured to the hedgehogs. "Well if Shadow would have backed off and let me keep the emeralds none of this would have happened." Sonic said with his signature smirk. Shadow looked at the hedgehog with anger then retorted the same argument but called Sonic 'the blue faker', to which Sonic replied sating he's the fake.

"Very childish responses, I'm going to have to clean up your messes myself." Doom said simply.

"Ok but where does that leave us, we did repel your offensive against Earth and Shadow here handed your ass on a silver platter then brutally crushed it with a space laser?" Sonic replied a bit insulted at the childish comment.

"I don't hold many grudges, that planet upon further inspection doesn't meet up to my standards and desires. Besides Shadow has proved himself to be a very competent fighter, decimating both sides in a few days. But enough of this I came here only to confirm if you truly lost the emeralds now that I know I can put an end to this Metarex problem once and for all." Doom said as his eye started to turn around, but was then stopped when the plant girl called his name in her seat.

"How are going to stop the Metarex you surely know that they have hundreds upon thousands of Metarex at their command. Even if you manage to destroy these Metarex others would rise in their place." She asked. Doom faced her and said nothing but stare intently at her, she then reclined in her seat

"I'm not going to hurt you unless you pose a threat to me, and for your question I'm simply going to destroy Dark Oak and his four kings thus destroying their chain of command. Afterwards I'll hunt down the remnants of them and eliminate them." Doom answered. As soon as he stopped talking a band of Metarex dropped from above and surrounded all of them.

"That plan will never work because your life is coming to an end right now!" One Metarex said as he pointed at the group ordering the 10 Metarex Dinosaurs to attack. Everyone tensed up for a fight but before they could begin battling a black blur sped through all the Metarex crushing them all to pieces. Sonic looked over to the spot Shadow was to find him still there with his eyes widened in surprise. Everyone looked over to see a tall, muscular, humanoid being rubbing his shoulders and stretching. While he moved audible cracks came from his bones like he was cracking them all in back in place. He also had a VERY familiar horn sticking out of the tops of his head; he then turned around to face with his singular eye on his face.

"That felt good, I haven't felt my body to be so relaxed in such a long time." Black Doom said as he smiled with his very shark like teeth.

Here is another update I've been missing Black Doom for so much I thought we should get his thoughts on things. I think he's not that bad of a guy seeing as he IS responsible for an ENTIRE race. They all got to eat don't they anyway I'll try to update every Thursday and weekends in a few weeks since my gold membership on Xbox live is running out. Please review and stay tuned


	14. The Leaders Meet

Black Doom or whoever it was, was standing among Metarex body parts stretching as if nothing was going on. Everyone looked surprised to see the Black Arm destroy the Metarex soldiers like they were just glass windows he ran through. Sonic and Shadow barely caught the movement all they really saw was him flying by them and plowing through the Metarex soldiers.

"You all look surprised surely you didn't think my third eye was completely defenseless now did you? Like Shadow every part of my body is dangerous in its own special way. Now you all better get out of here Dark Oak is around here somewhere I can sense him, it's been a long time coming but finally it all comes to an end." Doom said as he bent his knees and took a mighty leap to the creature above all of them. He landed on the horn on its forehead, to survey the battle that was all around them, his side seemed to be winning but he knew when Dark Oak revealed himself it wouldn't matter if Doom had all of his soldiers they would all be destroyed in a matter of minutes.

All he needed to do was isolate Dark Oak away from any support then attack him by himself. Doom had no doubt he would win He just needed to make sure he did it right if he didn't then the Metarex would continue. He was brought out of his thoughts when his command ship exploded, killing most of his soldiers and his twin horned body.

He supposed he should be furious that his brand new reinforcements were killed in a short amount of time; half of him was but the other half argued it was going to happen sooner or later, in this case, sooner. He searched for the source of the explosion and found a new Metarex ship blending in with the blackness of space. Doom focused his eyes on the ship as it landed inside the Metarex command ship, a few seconds later; Dark Oak appeared in a bright display of lights.

Their singular eyes' gazes connected and it seemed time had stopped; the Metarex and Black Arms stopped fighting then retreated back towards their masters. Even the beast Black Doom was on, whom was roaring and destroying ships left and right had stilled; like it was scared to interrupt his master who shared all the attention with Dark Oak. Sonic and Doctor Eggman's ships were out of firing range of both enemies but were still close enough to see and hear their projected voices.

"How long has it been since we've last seen each other, if my memory serves we met when you attacked my planet all those years ago? Back then I had not seen the galaxy for what it is; an unstable cage for creatures that are short minded and blood thirsty. You, yourself expressed these words when you met with our world's leader. I was at our leader's side; learning from them when you march into our domain single handedly then killed most of our strongest warriors in the name of your devil king. This has occupied my thoughts for a long time but when I heard you rose to power I felt happy, because I would get a chance to put your head on a platter in my throne room and your body as a pelt on the floor. Now come Black Doom prepare to meet your DOOM!" The image cut off and a dark form rushed from the command ship at a high speed towards Doom who was on his monster.

The monster that was a Black Arm took a breath then exhaled a column of fire towards Dark Oak who was flying towards it at full speed. Dark Oak was then engulfed in the flames, but they were cut in half by his slender yellow sword that appeared in his hand. The Black Arm then tried to smash the Metarex leader with its enormous arms but the Metarex responded by chopping off its fingers and cutting the forearms with one slash. Doom jumped down and materialized a black great sword in his left hand and tried to cleave Dark Oak in half but the Metarex dodged to the side. He then lunged forward with a stab at the Black Arm's abdomen, but the sword seemed to pass right through Doom as if he was a cloud. Dark Oak eyes traveled north and saw the singular red and yellow colored eye staring at him, as if he was expecting something else. Doom then lifted his weapon again and sent it plummeting towards Dark Oak's helmet, trying to end the fight with one slash.

Dark Oak thought about not parrying the attack since half of his mind was still thinking about his earlier attack. His blade passed through him so logic dictates that his enemy before him, his nothing but am illusion, however his other half remembered this was Black Doom he was fighting. As he stated before and proved with that colossal beast that he summoned without it being detected in the middle of the battle field; Doom could do things others would considered impossible. He was stuck between letting the attack continue; hoping it was an illusion and look for the real Black Doom or he could parry the attack that would prove Doom could turn intangible then counter.

Doom's sword latched itself onto the golden blade the Metarex held; Dark Oak maneuvered his sword to the side of Doom's then pushed his arm forward and to the side, pushing Doom's weapon aside and held it there with his gauntlet. Flipping his hand to the left, the positioned his sword in a position where he could chop Doom's head off his shoulders. Doom's eye widened as Dark Oak chuckled softly then sent the golden blade towards him in hopes of severing the head off the Black Arms. Timed seemed to have slowed down to see if Doom was really going to die, the black arm could use his right arm to stop the blade, but at the speed it was going his arm wouldn't make it.

Dark Oak was about to celebrate as the sword neared his neck; the weapon's edge was a couple of inches away from his neck. Dark Oak used his free arm to grip Doom's shoulder should he try to turn intangible again, since his sword didn't fall out of his hand, it must have turned intangible too since it was touching him. Doom couldn't save himself, he was going to die.

The thought kept running marathons in his brain, all his struggles, his planning; his ambitions were going to be lost. His thoughts then turned to a black and red hedgehog with a scowl on his face. His arms were crossed and his feet were shoulder width apart, he was glaring at him with ruby colored eyes. Doom then remembered what he taught Shadow when he saw him on Earth. Doom closed his eyes and concentrated on anger, he then focused it into a layer around his body as the sword reached his neck and smashed into his shield. Doom opened his chaos vermillion eyes then uttered two words that destroyed Dark Oak's parade.

"Chaos...Blast."

Hi I'm back and coming to you with some good news, on March 25 my Xbox live gold membership runs out, when it does I'm going to spend my game time which is like 2 hours a day writing updates on my Nook. Please continue to read and review because let me tell you, I get no feedback but I see views and that could say you read it but didn't like it oh well ill still update but feedback is nice.

This story is inspired by the fanfic In the End by Mystery02 I hope one day I can inspire others like he has.


	15. Conflict

The dark light of space was immediately illuminated when Doom uttered those two words, the shockwave lit up the dark like a star. The radius of the attack was easily twice the size of Shadow's own chaos blast; the color was the same except the crimson hue was much darker. Dark Oak was caught off guard as the attack consumed him, his armor may have taken the brunt of the attack but his body was not spared.

His body burned and burned as if he was swimming in a sea of flames, his eyes were squinted shut to endure the pain. "If I don't do something this attack will leave me vulnerable." Dark Oak's survival instincts were agreeing with his thoughts as they forced his arm to rise above his head. He then concentrated on locating the largest amount of chaos energy in this sea of the substance. He felt a weakening chaos energy spark on his left, he then swung his sword towards the spark, the amplified swing powered by chaos energy cut through the shock wave on its way to Doom.

The ruler of the Black Arms was pouring a massive amount of chaos energy into this attack he was hoping he could kill Dark Oak with this one attack but his concentration was lost when something bit into his side. This resulted in the chaos blast being disrupted until it completely disappeared leaving the two leaders in damaged states. Doom's side was completely cut open as if something twice his size took a chomp out of his left side; green blood was flowing out slowly like syrup. Dark Oak on the other hand had burns all over his armor there was still smoke coming off his body as cracks appeared all over.

"Well you seem to be in excruciating pain judging by the expression on your face and your life flowing from that giant cut in your side." Dark Oak mocked while rotating his right wrist a few times to get the feeling back. Doom was about to respond with an insult when he felt another spark of chaos energy approaching him from behind. He turned around to see Red Pine appearing before him with his sword raised, Doom's giant monster was about to help its master but the Metarex continued their assault on the beast. The other Black Arms would have tried to assist, if they weren't all killed when the Metarex reinforcements blew up the asteroid the Black Doom was riding on.

The sword came down hard on Doom's great sword while Dark Oak moved in from behind poising his blade in a stabbing fashion. The blades slipped through Black Doom's body as he jumped above the two and came back down sword first. Red Pine stood his ground and blocked the attack while Dark Oak delivered another slash in Doom's right shoulder; Doom suppressed a gasp of pain by growling and holding his injured shoulder with his left arm. He then aimed a kick at Dark Oak to get some distance but yet another stab wound appeared on his other side, looking down he found Red Pine's armored hand in his side.

Doom once again forced his body to become intangible before gathering anger and chaos energy into another attack. The two Metarex saw the signs of the devastating attack, but surprisingly held their ground, as Doom turned his body tangible again to attack, they moved. Red Pine took another slice into Doom's skin as the Black Arm's attack was about to be unleashed, this caused Doom to lose focus and the attack as well. Dark Oak seeing his chance, thrusted his blade right through where he assumed all life forms had a heart.

On Doctor Eggman and Sonic's ships every hero and villain had their eyes wide with shock, even  
though they defeated Doom before; they didn't think he would die at the hands of the Metarex. Shadow felt an unexpected pain in his chest, not an excruciating pain but it was definitely there. He didn't get injured in the Metarex base to experience this unfamiliar feeling of pain; he only met this type of pain only once; when he came to terms when he lost Maria. He shook his head there was no way Shadow should feel anything if Black Doom were to die in fact he should finally feel joy in the destruction of the on who manipulated him the most. However a thought in the back of his other thoughts pushed itself forward and argued, Doom may have been a horrible being and maybe the devil himself, but he was still his father. They would always be father and son no matter if they both argued against that fact.

Eggman having seen enough thought it was time to high tail it out of there ordered his robots to prepare for hyperspace, but Shadow disagreed with that. "Eggman we can't leave not yet, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Shadow argued. Eggman looked surprised at Shadow's statement, Doom was about to die against TWO Metarex leaders and Shadow thinks we should stay. "Are you crazy when that horned demon is killed by those metal tyrants who do you think they will turn their eyes to?" Eggman yelled hysterically as Decoe and Bocoe continued their preparations.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds, since they're fighting Black Doom they can only have regular Metarex soldiers guarding them. In addition that behemoth Doom summoned is keeping most of them busy, there will never be another chance where the Metarex are this vulnerable." Shadow urged. Eggman froze, his two robots' voices told him they were ready but his mind paid no attention. He looked towards the battlefield and noticed Doom was coming back and striking harder than ever, making both of the Metarex leaders sweat under his unyielding barrage. He then turned to the behemoth that was shooting compressed fire balls out of its right arm cannon and slicing ships in half with a blade that came from his left arm.

"There will NEVER be an opportunity like this, if I follow Shadow's request then I shall have the emeralds and the Eggman Empire will be realized." Eggman's opportunist side argued. His cautious side voiced and opposite opinion. "This is crazy that behemoth or the leaders might turn their sights on us, we should leave and live to fight another day." Eggman had an internal conflict between his two sides he was at heart an opportunist but he knew when he should flee to fight another day. Surprisingly he turned to Rouge and asked for her thoughts. "Rouge you know when to run or fight what option should we take, give the circumstances?"

All eyes turned to the albino bat, and for once, she wished she didn't have all the attention. Depending on what she says could directly influence the conflict between them and the Metarex, for better or worse. She was unnerved and her expression mirrored it perfectly on her beautiful face, her eyes revolved around the room taking in each occupant's facial expression. She got nothing but fear from Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun; Eggman had a mask covering his emotions and Shadow looked... anxious. She saw that look a couple of times she had been with Shadow, like when they fought Metal Overlord or when she and him fought Black Doom at the GUN headquarters. She never could figure out what it meant, was he excited about the prospect of fighting a strong opponent or was he scared of dying at their feet. Looking at his face pushed her to say they should leave but the words died in her throat when she looked into the crimson pools that showed his true thoughts.

They were sending her a message that she could easily decipher, it said that he knew the danger but he was not going to let harm come to her if she said they should stay. It continued by stating he would go along with what she said She knew Shadow would rather stay and fight but for once, he was giving her a say in what he should do. She was flattered that he would give her such a choice, he was putting faith in her instead of disappear leaving her to follow. With those thoughts in mind she voiced her opinion. "I think we should stay and attempt to steal the emeralds, like Shadow said this is a once in a life time opportunity and we should take it." Rouge said with a smile on her face. Eggman sighed and turned towards his robots to order them to track the emeralds' energy signature. Rouge turned her face towards Shadow and saw something very rare; he had a small smile that she had to slightly squint her eyes to see. The corners of his mouth were tilted upwards minusculy but the fact was that Shadow was smiling at Rouge.

**Hi guys another update to this long story which shall develop to extreme heights remember I don't own any of these characters if I did on the shows and games Shadow and Rouge would be a definite couple. Same things as my other ending notes review and stay tuned.******


	16. Proposition

Shadow and Rouge snuck there way on the Metarex's flagship as Eggman prepared the warp drive and watched as Doom got hid second wind and started putting major pressure on the two Metarex. He grabbed Red Pine with his left hand while parrying every attack Dark Oak sent his way, streaming energy in his left hand and tightening his grip the helmet started to sizzle as slivers of smoke escaped from the Black Arm's hand.

"Why don't we see what is behind that helmet of yours Red Pine?" Doom said with a demonic smile that supported the gleeful tone. Dark Oak attempted to attack Doom but all he got was his sword slashing through Doom and the Black Arm teleporting somewhere else with Red Pine. The Metarex in question was withering in Doom's hand until he struck out wit his sword, Doom let go of him and sidestepped his attack while poising his blade above the Metarex. He plunged the blade down in a fast motion but the attack was intercepted by a golden sword, looking up, Doom stared into Dark Oak's singular eye. He was greeted by his reflection and noticed Red Pine staggering back to his feet slowly, not taking his eyes off Dark Oak; Doom outstretched his hand to an asteroid then flexed his fingers.

The asteroid's surface started to open a hole, in the hole a yellow light started to build to the surface of the asteroid. Doom then clinched his hand and the meteor sent a yellow laser that flew straight to Red Pine hoping to tear a hole in the Metarex's head. Red Pine narrowly managed to dodge the laser however he didn't notice the purple apparition of chaos energy forming behind him. On the corners of Doom's mouth they arched up into a smirk that was very reminiscent of Shadow's. "Chaos Spear" with that command a red light rocketed out of the purple portal and pierced right through Red Pine's chest, who lurched forward and the felt a coldness spread through his body. Then without further delay, one of the four Metarex kings collapsed in the endless void of space.

Black Doom examined Dark Oak the entire time, the latter had no moved a muscle, his comrade dies and he doesn't even flinch. "To console your thoughts, Red Pine was a valued member of the Metarex and will be greatly missed; this will not halt our plans for the galaxy in the slightest." Doom then felt the air change around Dark Oak as the pressure on his sword suddenly doubled. "However I shall avenge my comrade and offer your head on his tombstone as atonement." With that statement Doom knew the tables had turned in favor of the Metarex.

Shadow and Rouge were walking down the hallway to the bridge where they assumed the Chaos Emeralds were being held. Surprisingly they hadn't been intercepted by any Metarex, until they turned a corner and saw destroyed remnants of Metarex grunts littered all over. Something or someone else was fighting the Metarex was fighting to get to the emeralds and by the look of things they were doing an excellent job. Rouge voiced that maybe Sonic had the same idea as they did and got here before them, Shadow was about to agree until he saw something unusual on a Metarex corpse. His eyes then narrowed in when he identified the strange occurrence; black flames (1). They were steadily burning constantly on the corpse, then they started to increase until it completely engulfed the corpse; they then started to move to another corpse leaving no evidence of a fight. It kept going as if it was alive and had a job to do; disintegrating corpses of already taken care off enemies.

"Well you don't see that everyday and I'll be glad if it stays that way, look it doesn't even leave ash; what could've caused something like this." Rouge wondered as she walked up and crouched down examining the flame. "These flames have been enhanced with chaos energy that probably compelled it to get rid of the remains of the Metarex. Chances are whoever done this probably didn't want to be detected, their probably isn't a single living Metarex in this ship, so we have to hurry if we want the emeralds." Shadow said then started walking ahead. "And if the thing that did this doesn't want us to have the emeralds what do we do then?" Rouge asked a bit worried of becoming firewood. "Then I will fight whatever wants the emeralds while you stay back out of the way." Shadow stated calmly. Rouge stopped behind him in shock; he was going to fight on his own, she may have been worried but she was still able to fight. Before she could disagree Shadow turned around and froze all of the words rising up her throat, in his vermilion eyes were several emotions flying around. There was his usual air of control that originated from his eyes and forced its way on her, she could also see a dash of worry that was for her.

"Shadow I know that this may be dangerous but regardless we are still a team, we stuck together through thick and thin." Rouge said as she walked a bit closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shadow regarded her for a moment as well as the words she spoken, she has always been there fore him, but he still felt an emotion he later learned was called worry for his bat girl. He then stopped his thoughts and rewind back a few seconds, HIS bat girl where did that come from? Shadow may have been possessive of the few things he owned but he thought of Rouge as his, not in the way of she's an object to him. The kind of own that he thought about for a brief second, was one that mates would exhibit, Shadow had no desire for a relationship. Seeing as he would most likely outlive any living being, and the thought of losing someone important to him again made all attempts of opening up to people futile. However Rouge managed to sneak her way into a special part of his heart, next to Omega, he could say he would go to great lengths to keep both of them safe. Not one for emotional responses, Shadow simply nodded his head as the two made their way into the bridge. The emeralds were in a glass container that sat next to the captain's seat, the only thing in the room besides them was several remnants of fallen Metarex soldiers. Shadow walked towards the chaos emeralds while Rouge stayed behind to see if anyone would come in after them.

When Shadow was about to pick up the container a blue gust sped past Rouge then in front of him, noticing a gloved hand on the container Shadow silently cursed the existence of one blue furred hedgehog. Glaring at Sonic the hedgehog he was contemplating whether to try to blast him with a chaos spear or just beat the living shit out of him the old fashioned way. Deciding on the second option Shadow raised his fist and was about to launch towards the annoyance but stopped when Sonic raised a hand in a peaceful gesture.

"Look Shadow as much as we both want to fight each other now would be a really bad time, so I'm offering a proposition." Sonic said in a diplomatic response as Amy and Cosmo arrived in the room. Shadow was skeptical about what Sonic could possibly offer him that he could not simply take, but time and time again proved to him Sonic was unpredictable. "What do you propose?" Shadow said simply willing to hear him about before attacking. "A truce, a real one, you help me take out Dark Oak and end this galactic threat right here." Sonic said as he slid on his cocky smirk.

**(1) Will be explain later in story**


	17. Intense Chaos

Shadow eyes widen at Sonic bold statement, team up to take out Dark Oak that was bit hard to swallow. However logically speaking, there was the fact that Dark Oak was injured since fighting Black Doom, if the two of them did fight together, Shadow had no thought they could win. "Come on Shadow I can't do it without you." Sonic said as he held out his hand towards his midnight black counterpart. Shadow stared at the outstretched hand for a second thinking on Sonic proposal, but there was one problem Shadow's logical side detected and voiced its opinion.

"And what of the emeralds, who gets them after our shared enemy, is destroyed?" Shadow asked judging Sonic's reaction carefully. "After this is all over we will all return to Mobius where you and I will have a decisive battle over who gets custody of the emeralds." Sonic said as his grin disappeared. Shadow thought about this a moment Sonic was not kidding in the slightest, he really wants the Metarex gone and now was his chance. He knew he could easily just fight Sonic which would get then detected by the enemy and put everyone's lives in danger. He knew that he himself could easily get away but there was Rouge and the others to think about. With that Shadow took his hand and gave it a firm handshake, Sonic's grin returned while both hedgehogs looked each other in the eye.

Sonic felt nostalgic as he remembered when the two of them fought the ultimate Lifeform prototype and stopped the Ark from crashing into the Earth when they first met. Shadow back then in his eyes was just a faker that Doctor Eggman created to fright him, but when he learned about him he realized that under his ruthless demeanor he was an ok guy. Then there was that Black Arm incident where he sided with them however he turned against them to save the planet. Sonic unwittely made a friend in the form of Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow on the other hand thought Sonic as a nuisance, which he still does. The blue faker was called a hero by thousands of people but Shadow didn't believe in heroes making part of Sonic's existence invalid to him. That would never change and despite what he might say to Sonic, the blue hedgehog would continue to be a hero. This at first made Shadow almost despise him but along the way he developed a hint of respect but being Shadow he wouldn't say it aloud or fully admit it to himself.

"Ok now tat we're agreed lets go junk those Metarex;, Amy, Cosmo you two go back to the blue typhoon me and Shadow we'll deal with the Metarex." Sonic addressed the two girls. Shadow looked back towards and with his eyes he sent a message saying the same thing. The three females agreed and they went to their own ships as the two remaining hedgehogs looked at each other then nodded.

Both of the closed their eyes then focused on the mystical gems they were touching, all seven emeralds started giving off an enhanced glow of their mysterious aluminous. Slowly the hedgehogs' fur started to blink gold and platinum a few times before both of them let out a gasp of energy as the transformation from regular hedgehogs to super hedgehogs finished. They opened their eyes and met the other's gaze then flew off to rid the galaxy of the threat of Dark Oak.

Black Doom managed to give Dark Oak a couple of cracks in his armor as well as scorch marks on the body underneath causing great pain to the Metarex leader. On the other Dark Oak had landed numerous cuts on Doom's already weakening body but in comparison Dark Oak's body was in better condition than Doom's. "You don't give up do you Black Doom, even though you landed some impressive attacks and managed to fight off two Metarex leaders then killed one, your body has been heavily injured. I always heard that the ruler of the Black Arms was a prodigy as child and a brilliant tactician, enough to conquer his whole planet. Being honest I was a little nervous about fighting you but seeing you now, I can say you don't live up to your reputation. Is it because we destroyed that other body of yours that you're this weak, if it is then I almost regret doing so." Dark Oak said to Doom in an almost mocking tone.

Doom growled as he ready himself to attack, but two lights appeared in front of him, thanks to his eye's special properties he was able to see through the bright coating off light that was blinding Dark Oak. The form of two hedgehogs with their backs turned were giving off the golden light that their bodies seemed to change to the color of said light. He remembered Shadow doing this when they clashed and recognized this as their super forms, he underestimated this power once but after losing to it, he realized this was a power to be reckoned with.

Dark oak to say the least was surprised by the intrusion but the helmet he always wore his shock, he fought this power before and was able to leave with only a hole in his lower abdomen. However that was one on one, but this time there were two more enemies, as well as his body was damaged to the point it would take a third more effort to move. Sonic had his gaze trained on Dark Oak, taking in the state of his body and devising a strategy that will work well against his injured body. "Hey Doom we'll take it over from here, you go somewhere to rest and stay out of this." Sonic said not turning around.

Doom vaguely heard the hedgehog he was currently having a stare down with the only being he could called son. Both of them said nothing but they could feel what the other was thinking.

_I didn't come to save you___

_Then why are you here___

_To destroy the Metarex leader___

_What do they matter to you___

_They are in my way___

_In your way for what___

_My goal___

_I won't ask what it is___

_Good I wouldn't tell you anyway___

_But if it is what I think it is then let me say this you will feel tremendous pain and regret if you continue on that path__  
_  
Shadow looked back to the Metarex leader and charged along with Sonic the Hedgehog in their final fight against the Metarex, his thoughts still thinking on what Doom was warning him about.  
**  
****New chapter and almost summer have to go to camp on Monday for three days anyway I'll try to update with my new morning routine keep an eye out for the next chapter of the Twin Legacies**


End file.
